Scorching Love
by caren67
Summary: One humid, terribly hot day Temperance Brennan is dehydrated and passes out. Booth, Angela, and Cam take care of her as she regains her strength. She learns some important lessons along the way. *This fanfic is sure to leave you smiling. R&R!


**Hello everyone! This is just a quick one shot of our favorite crime solving couple. ;) I hope you enjoy it! Happy reading! ~Caren67**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

**Scorching Love**

**Caren67**

It had been an extremely hot day and the scorching sun baked down on her as she packed up her gear. Brennan had just finished examining the ancient body and was more than ready to cool down. This wasn't a FBI involved case. Instead, it was a local anthropological find.

Brennan clicked her box shut and pealed back her scrubs, leaving her in a pair of jeans and a thin shirt. Why she chose jeans was beyond her. She walked over to her small car and revved the engine. Much to her dismay, when she turned the keys nothing happened. Her car engine was trashed. _Why now! _She thought as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

Brennan looked around for possible rides home. She was the only one left because, of course, she wanted to take extra time looking at a damn fibula. Brennan searched for her cell phone and pressed the end button to turn it on. She smiled when the swirl of colors flashed on her phone and came to her main screen. Brennan was about to punch the familiar numbers of her friend, Angela, when the phone screen went black.

"You have got to be kidding me! Now you die?" She screamed to the device, feeling foolish for talking to a cell phone. After whispering a string of profanities under her breath she began her walk to the local bus stop.

The heat seemed to intensify as she wandered for thirty minutes for the nearest bus station. Brennan rubbed her temples when she looked at the schedule. Twenty minutes to kill in this sweltering heat.

The anthropologist let out a sigh as she sat heavily into the bench and leaned back into the ad board on her left. There was a picture of three kids: two boys, one quite tan and shirtless, one extremely pale, and a girl with dark hair. The title was _Eclipse_ and endless scratches covered the frame.

Her tongue felt rouge against her mouth from the lack of water and she felt utterly parched.

Twenty minutes later the bus stopped and she loaded it grateful for it arriving on time.

Giving the woman in dreadlocks her cash, she sat down on the fabric-ripped seat. Next stop, The Jeffersonian.

Brennan tiredly trudged off the bus, nodding at the driver. People crowded the streets around her. It was five o'clock and she was pleased that she wrapped up her work earlier than usual.

Brennan slowed down half way up the steps because her breathing became ragged. She swiped at the beads of sweat that dripped from her forehead to her chest. Gulping in the hot, humid air she sluggishly made her way to the platform.

"Hey Sweetie!" Her friend called cheerfully from across the room. "Bren, are you feeling okay?" Angela took in her friend's green, sickly appearance.

"Actually, I don't feel so good." She whispered before her eyes rolled up in her head and her knees gave out beneath her, her world turning black.

"Cam! Booth!" Angela called frantically. Booth had just arrived before Brennan had, looking to take his partner to dinner.

"What Angela…" Booth saw Brennan's limp form and sprinted over. "What happened?" He asked frantically.

"I don't know! She came in and then just passed out! Where's Cam, she's a doctor."

"I'm here." The boss knelt down and pressed her fingers to Brennan's forehead.

"She's running a high fever, I'm assuming from severe dehydration. Booth, go put Dr. Brennan on her couch in her office. Angela, please grab some ice-cold paper towels. I'll go get a thermometer." The two friends stood in shock then ran to carry out their tasks.

Booth picked Brennan up gingerly and wiped away the sweat-coated hair from her face.

"It's going to be okay Bones." He whispered and swept her away to her office. He tried to remain calm, but how could he when his partner was unconscious in his arms!

Angela rushed in and began pressing the cool towels to her friends face.

"I'm going to check her temperature now." Cam stuck the thermometer in Brennan's ear. The device beeped and read 103.2. "Shit." She mumbled. "If it gets any higher we are going to have to take her to the hospital. She over exerted herself, so we need to cool her down quickly. Since there are no bath tubs here, we will need to use the decontamination shower."

Angela's lips curled into a slight smile at the look of determination on Booth's face.

He took Brennan into his arms and carried her into the shower.

"Not too cold Booth! She can go into shock." Booth nodded and adjusted the water's warmth.

Booth stepped all the way in getting both he and Brennan drenched.

"What?" She murmured, curling into Booth's chest.

"You're okay Bones. I'm just cooling you off, you were so hot before." Angela let out a little squeal at the double meaning statement and Booth rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Booth cupped his hand, filling it with water and pouring it over Bones' head and neck.

"That should do it." He smiled and climbed out of the shower after a few minutes.

Angela had left the room moments ago leaving two fluffy towels and some Jeffersonian Institution scrubs. Booth silently thanked himself for always keeping spare clothing in his SUV if he were to need them.

"Ange!" Angela came skipping in, smiling brightly.

"Yes Agent Hot Stuff?" She smirked.

"Can you change Bones? I have a spare in my truck and I'm going to get dressed." He looked down at his sodden attire and back up to the artist.

"Sure thing." She pouted slightly that he hadn't helped Brennan himself. One day she would get them to realize the truth that they were match mates from heaven.

"Thanks. I'll be right back Bones." He called as he dashed out the door.

Angela turned to her best friend. "Sweetie! This handsome, delicious man is head over heels for you!" She exclaimed ripping her friends sock off her foot.

"So have him." Bones said tiredly.

"Oh come on Bren! You love him, you're the genius, open you eyes and see the truth."

"Can we talk about something else? I can do that myself." She said, weakly grabbing at her right sock. Brennan stumbled and Angela caught her elbow.

"Sweetie, let me help."

"Thanks." Brennan knew there was no use fighting her determined friend.

"We are not over with this conversation about you and Booth. He pulled you into a cold shower, fully dressed to help lower your fever. Tell me that isn't love."

"Ange, I doesn't mean love… it means that he doesn't want me out of the job that long."

"Oh my god! Brennan! I adore you to death, but seriously don't be thick. Would you do that for him?"

"Absolutely." She said without hesitation.

"Why?"

"Because I care about his welfare."

"And you are his friend."

"Yes." Brennan shrugged.

"And you don't think Booth helped you because he's your friend?"

"No…"

"Right! He's your friend. He cares about you. He loves you."

"I guess you're right." She said, wanting to end this conversation quickly.

"Haha!" Angela did a little victory dance and helped Brennan pull on her shirt. "There you go. All dressed and ready to retake your temperature."

"Thanks Ange."

"Any time Sweetie." She smiled and grabbed the thermometer. When it beeped, they were both relieved to see it go down to 100.F. "Much better. We need to get you home." She set down the device. "With lots of fluids. You need Gatorade. I'll stay tonight." She added. There was no arguing Angela.

Booth walked in and instantly jogged over to Brennan.

"How are you feeling? How is your fever? You should drink something! You need to be more careful! What if we weren't there?" Booth hysterically rambled.

"Booth!" His head snapped up and his chocolate brown eyes met her bright blue ones. "I'm fine. My fever is 100.F. I will drink lots of blue Gatorade tonight. And, um, you were there, so I am fine." She smiled. Booth came over and hugged his partner. Angela quickly left to leave the two alone.

"I was so worried!"

"Don't be."

"How could I not Bones? I care about you far too much not to. You're my best friend and…"

"And?"

"I love you Bones."

"You do?" Brennan looked up, shocked at the serious expression on Booth's face.

"With out a doubt."

"I… I think I love you too. Emotionally, I can't stand the thought if you were the one passed out on the ground. You are too important." Booth smiled and did something he should of done years ago.

He bent down and kissed her. Something even more magical happened, she kissed him back.

**Review = Love. **

**Share the love! Tell me what you think :) ****~Caren67**


End file.
